1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the fields of G-protein coupled receptor signaling and therapy and, more specifically, to compounds and methods for modulating prokineticin receptor signaling and neurogenesis.
2. Background Information
In recent years, neurodegenerative disease has become an increasingly important concern due to the expanding elderly population, which is at greatest risk for developing Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease and other debilitating neurodegenerative diseases. Neural damage as a result of stroke or trauma to the brain or spinal cord is also a leading cause of death and disability.
Providing a supply of new, functional neural cells at the site of the lesion, including new neurons, astrocytes and glial cells, has been proposed as a means to ameliorate neural degeneration or damage. One proposed strategy for achieving this goal is to transplant neural stem and progenitor cells into the brain or spinal cord, such that they develop into specialized neural cells. Another strategy is to boost endogenous neurogenesis by delivering biologically active molecules to the brain or spinal cord, so as to stimulate the proliferation, differentiation and migration of endogenous neural stem or progenitor cells. Ideally, with either approach, the new cells will correctly reconstruct neuronal circuits, produce neurochemically active substances, and remyelinate damaged axons.
However, the development of effective therapies for treating neural disorders is currently limited by the lack of understanding of the mechanisms that control neurogenesis. To develop improved therapies will thus require the identification of signal transduction pathways involved in neurogenesis and the regulators of these pathways. By identifying such pathways and regulators, new drugs can be developed that modulate neurogenesis in either ex vivo or in vivo applications.
Thus, there exists a need to identify compounds and methods for modulating neurogenesis. The invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.